wolfcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Stromgarde
Stromgarde is a human nation historically located in the Arathi Highlands. Its capital city, Stromgarde, rests upon the site of the original capital of the Empire of Arathor, Strom. The Kingdom traces it's self back to the final defenders of the Empire once it had fractured into the Eastern Kingdoms. During the Second War, Thoras Trollbane, Lord of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The kingdom declined rapidly following the Third War, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. The national colour of Stromgarde is red, and its symbols are a closed fistand a bird with its wings spread. History Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded by the Arathi tribe of humans in the Arathi Highlands during the Troll Wars. Originally named Strom, the city became the capital of the great Arathorian Empire. Following the peak of the empire's power, many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Alterac, Lordaeron, and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven independant states following a great civil war. At the end of the war, Strom was no longer the center of the human lands, and it was during this time that the leaders of the remaining Arathorian Legion changed the city's name to Stromgarde. Second and Third Wars .]]By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most powerful kingdoms. Led by Thoras Trollbane, it was also a close and loyal ally of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and their mutual friendship would facilitate the nation's quick entry into the Alliance of Lordaeron just before the Second War. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its standing army to join the main Alliance forces, the rest of its army left to defend the highlands from invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan. After the end of the war, Stromgarde left the Alliance upset at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs. During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the human expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the forces of the Syndicate and the Boulderfist Ogres. Outnumbered and isolated, the city of Stromgarde fell the the invading forces. Recent history After Thoras' death, his son, the Prince Galen Trollbane, became the leader of the remains of Stromgarde, and actually managed to retake a large portion of the city until his own demise at the hands of the Horde The remaining forces of Stromgarde form the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highlands, and in the Arathi Basin, to keep its many resources from the hands of the Forsaken and the Horde forces who fight from the former internment camp now Horde base of Hammerfall. .]] Danath Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane's nephew, vowed that he would one day return to Stromgarde and restore it to its greatness, but, for the time being, he is bound to his duties in Outland. Stromgarde is still remembered as the starting point of humanity and still exists, though much weaker than ever before, its population and territory being greatly diminished. Stromgarde's armies, however, are far from defeated and still maintain a base of strategic operations at the crevasse known as Refuge Point in the Highlands, and some areas of the partially reclaimed Stromgarde City such as the Sanctum. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Stromgarde Locations Category:Realms of Stromgarde Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations